Adventure Solverz
by Angmeister
Summary: Finn and Jake fall in a portal and meet the problem solverz. Crossover with Problem Solverz.
1. Chapter 1

FanFiction1

Adventure Solvers pt.1- Finn and Jake, 9:30 A.M. June 3rd, 2015

Another day in Ooo. Finn and Jake were sitting in their tree house doing nothing but playing Beemo. "Hey, Jake, this time I'll beat Slippy Sam Stupid Frog for sure."

"Don't get like that remember what happened last time you thought it would be easy. Don't you?"

"Yeah, yeah whatever. The point is, is that I know the combo move and I'll win." After he put in the combo move and beat Slippy Sam, the game said 'You win…or have you'. Upon seeing this Finn was scared. "Uh, Beemo, what does the game mean by 'or have you'?" Finn asked.

"Oh, uh, stupid game why would you show them that? Uh, well there is, a, uh, second game to it." Beemo said.

"Oh my gob, oh my gob, oh my gob, we've gotta get that game!" Jake yelled.

"Shoot yeah we do. Beemo, how do we get that game?"

"The reason I didn't want you to know about it was so that you wouldn't try to get it. I suppose you are righteous enough to get the items for it. Ok then, if you want to get the game—bless your souls—you must first, re-defeat Slippy Sam inside my Mainbrain Gameframe, then go through the cave behind him and take his baby. Then, come out. Take the baby to Princess Bubblegum. She'll know what to do from there." Beemo explained.

"Alright, Jake. You know what time it is?"

"Massive gameplay time?"

"No, massive gameplay...ADVENTURE time! Shmowzow wowzow!"

After going through Defender of the Sun, they saw the cave Beemo spoke of. They went in and found the baby frog. "Yeah heah. We found it. Let's take it to PB and she'll know what to do next," Finn said.

On the way to PB's castle, they ran into LSP and Marceline. "Hey, what's up guys? Going to do something totally lame? Or wait maybe you're going to get my ring! Yes, I knew it Finn. You are in love with me, but if you want to get to THESE lumps, you've gotta be on your way to get my ring. Where's my ring Finn? Hey, what's that?" LSP babbled.  
>"Uhhh it's uh, a, uh, frog that we're delivering to PB for uh, her, uh, science shindig thing. Well uh catch ya'll later," Finn stuttered.<p>

"Yeah, they're totally lying," Marceline whispered to LSP.

"Yeah, I know. Let's follow them."

When they reached the Candy Kingdom, they found PB working on a sculpture of Peppermint Butler's insides. "Hey, princess. So, Beemo told us to get this frog and bring it to you and you'll help us unlock the secrets to the second game of Defender of the Sun," Finn told her.

"Oh no, Finn. Why do you want to play that game? It is completely evil and it has a universe of its' own. I will not help you."

As if on cue, a voice spoke, "(Lych voice) Princess, why do you wish to defeat the inevitable." Nnnnnn. If you boys wish to play the game you must…" the voice was cut off my PB.

"Don't you dare tell them Lych," PB commanded.

"Oh, but I will. Sacrifice the frog to the candy guardians and they will relinquish the game to you. Or you could just buy it from the evil gift shop for $89.95."

"Ha ha, now we can get the game," Finn yelled.

They ran to one of the guardians and presented the frog."Valid offering accepted. Here is your copy of Defender of the Sun 2: Solve the Major Problem."

"Alright, let's go play," Finn yelled.

"They have no idea what they're getting themselves into," PB said to herself.

"Hey, Princess Bubblegum," LSP said," where are Finn and Jake and why aren't you having a science shindig thing? They lied to us."

"Uh, well they went to play a game full of evil—hey they are sneaky enough—how would you guys like to do me favor?"

At Finn and Jakes tree house," Alright, Beemo. How do we play the game?"

"Well, you can't play it with controllers. You must go inside my Mainbrain Gameframe. The game can only be played by you. There is a great evil at the end. You must try to destroy it and then you'll be the sun defenders," Beemo lied.

"Cool. Let's goooooooooo!" Finn yelled.

"Inside the game, they started to complain. "Hey Jake, this place looks the same as the first one."

"Yeah, but, uh, hey look there's one extra tree."

"Aww yeah this is different. Let's go." They went into the cave and fought new bosses. Bosses that included: Lucky Ducky that dripped coins, Boggy Doggy that was shrouded in mist and fog, and Wiley Walrus.

After defeating Wiley Walrus, there was cave in the back."Hey let's go check it out." Jake said.

"Oh my gosh, Jake it's… a PORTAL!" Finn yelled.

"Ohmygobohmygobohmygob!" Jake yelled.

"Now!" a voice yelled.

"What? Hey! It's LSP and Marceline what're you guys… whaaaaoah!" Finn shrieked.

"Wait, oh no. We didn't do it right. Now we're all falling to a never-ending… PORTAL!" LSP yelled.

And so, LSP and Marceline accidentally pushed Finn and Jake into the portal and Marceline accidentally fell in with them."Oh, no. What am I gonna' tell Princess Bubblegum? Nooooooooooooo! Ooh, look, a can of beans."

Look for part 2: Problem Solvers Headquarters- 9:30 A.M. June 3rd, 2015


	2. Chapter 2

Adventure Solvers-Problem Solverz 9:30 A.M June 3, 2015

"Hey, Horace, my fur needs brushing," Alfe called.

"Sorry, Alfe, it'll have to wait. We're on our way to help solve a problem," Horace responded.

"This isn't good for business. Two problems in one month, they're like asking for danger," Roba yelled.

"Roba, you don't have to be so loud," Horace said.

"What's the problem this time?" Roba asked.

"Well, it's says that they made a game called Alien Destroyers and on the last level, the boss takes on a form—a live form—using your furniture and the TV and they attack you. No one ever makes it out ok let alone alive," Horace explained.

"Sounds booooooooring. Let's play ninjas," Alfe suggested the way only Alfe could.

"NO ALFE, WE CAN NOT PLAY NINJAS, we're here anyway,"

They went to the game master and he told them what the problem was." Well, you think you can take the challenge? Not even tux dog could do it, so I warn you, don't die. Okay?"

"Oh my gosh, this stuff just sounds so . If tux dog can't do it, then we can't do it hands on," Alfe complained.

"Alfe, we're playing the game," Horace said.

"Whatever, what's so cool about it anyway?" Alfe asked.

"Well there is a level where you have to be a ninja…" he was interrupted.

"Let's go play. !"

CASE 99699-THE VIDEO GAME THAT COMES TO LIFE

"Ok, all three controllers. We're set."

"Wonderful, now I can get addicted to another thing. I can't get a break can I?" Roba asked.

"Not now Roba we've got a game to play."

They played all the way until the last level. "Oh, no. It's, it's, it's, a giant alien." Roba yelled.

"Ugh, I told you guys this game was gonna' be boring," Alfe said.

"Oh my gosh, it has a giant black hole over its head. He's gonna' kill us!" Roba yelled.

"Wait, that's not a black hole. That's a portal. What's it doing here?" Horace asked himself.

(Now pay attention because this part is going to happen really fast.) First, a dog falls out and bounces off of the alien. Then, a boy—no older looking than 13—fell through with a sword and stabbed the alien. Finally, a vampire chick fell through and kicked the sword even deeper, destroying the alien.

After the boy recovered from the fall he spoke at the same time as Horace, "Whoa, who in the world are you?"

Look out for part 3: Adventure Solverz- The Weird Trio Meets The Weird Trio


End file.
